tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TEngine
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SteamTeam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 19:55, March 7, 2010 RE:Restored Episodes Hi, I think you are mistaking me for PNR, which pictures were you talking about? I'm from the UK not the philapines, I'm from the UK. The restored episodes were, to my knowledge, released worldwide. They are seen on the 'complete series' DVDs and video boxsets. :D Hope this helps. :D SteamTeam 20:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Restored episodes Hello you must be Tengine or Tidmouthsheds I was the one who uploaded those restored episodes snapshots and yes those VCD/DVD's where bought in the Philippines when I use to live there. I got the complete season 2 episodes and 8 episode from the third season the problem is that I don't know how to send you the restored episodes from me to you. --PNR 05:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Good to see you here, Callum. It's me, SodorProductions. I think with you helping us out around here, the wikia can be even better than before. We've had quite a fair bit of vandalism lately, I've been trying to help get rid of some of that, and help out with whatever bits and pieces of info I find. Jim 01:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Wellcome! I'd also like to welcome you here, Callum! It's nice to see more people from SIF joining here! BTW I'm the same Thomasfan from SIF. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) re: Restored Episodes Sorry to say this but what is a sendspace? Also it would be easier to ask TheRTF as I think he bought some restored episodes from the Philippines so I Think that would be easier. :) --PNR 18:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi, when uploading an image can you follow our rules please? Thanks, SteamTeam 14:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry SteamTeam, Didn't know their where rules for uploading pics, i wondered why my pics got removed in the first palce, guess i am gonna have to be careful uploading more :Thanks, hope you carry on uploading :) SteamTeam 14:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Best Kept Station and Surprise Adventures Pics I could, but it say you've already uploaded images to their pages, go see for yourself :) SteamTeam 22:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why it was deleted, sorry. I didn't delete it. Were you talking about one of the cassette pics? SteamTeam 08:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::That's okay. Thanks! :) SteamTeam 10:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Owen Bell Thanks, they look better in my opinion but I can't guarantee that they won't still be deleted unfortunately by the other admins SteamTeam 21:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edits Yes, those pages look great. Thanks for adding them :) SteamTeam 14:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo Wow! Great find, thanks for uploading it. I put it on the Classic Series page for you. Go take a look. SteamTeam 19:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :That is great. Keep 'em coming they're brilliant! SteamTeam 19:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks You're welcome! And thank you for helping to contribute, Callum! You're one of the best editors here! :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 19:08, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Need Help 1. I have no idea. I have a video converter that I paid a lot of money for. 2. I don't understand the question. 3. I don't have any money. SteamTeam 15:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, well this Batman Video "School Dayz" has the orginal Thomas and the Magic Railroad 1999 Trailer with the voice of John Bellis, you may have seen a recorded camera upload on YT and i said to Troublesome Truck at SiF i would get them a better quailty version, the video on amazon is 1p plus £2:75 postage packaging, but times running out and i need to get it done soon I hope someone will beable to help me out, as this needs help to be done for SiFs Magic Railroad Trailer page Do you know anyone else who could help out? TEngine 17:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow! That's a rare trailer. If I had the money I would help now that I know what it's for. At the minute I am completely out of money because I've been importing US DVDs! I don't know of anyone to be honest, how about ZEM? If I get some money, I'll help you out. SteamTeam 17:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Callum! It's me, Dalek Jast, from SI3D Forums! You get around quickly, don't you? Re: The Wheels on Thomas Thank you very much for making that page. I have made a couple of minor tweaks but the page is fine. I hope you keep adding more great pages like that one :) Thanks once again, SteamTeam 19:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Was their any need I didn't think we needed a page for a special Thomas edition of "The Wheels on the Bus". But if you really think it's needed, I can undelete it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't suppose No, sorry. I don't live in Australia. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Post OK the only reason I deleted it the first time was because the page was blank. And please do upload some pics! And maybe a video? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Favourite Stories VHS Okay, all done. Go check it out if you wish. Don't worry about it, you'll soon get the hang of editing eventually :) SteamTeam 10:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Friend I've been on your sites Tidmouth Sheds and SI3DFilms on Youtube. Will you be my friend? My name is Mason Hemphill. Mason Hemphill 10:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thomas' Christmas Party Wow! That pic you just uploaded is really rare. Where did you get it from? :) SteamTeam 11:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics I absolutely love the pics you've uploaded. Where do you find them all? SteamTeam 13:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Great - keep them coming. They are brilliant :) SteamTeam 13:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomasfan I love your pictures :) but we do have rules on sizes and names for images but I'm sure if you have a word with Thomasfan, you'll reach an agreement SteamTeam 16:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deleted Pictures I've deleted them because, like you said, I found them to be too small. I can't make any exceptions however as it's in our rules. I hope you understand. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Let me Try at least to make them bigger and a little clearer ::If you can do that, that would be great! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Check the Runaway Page They're still kind of blurry. Do you think there's a way to make them clearer? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Its the best i can do, But at least they look better than before. That Xmas party pic i cannot improve, but keep tuned as i will take some more goodens with my camera TEngine 16:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomas and Gordon Watch and Play Sorry it took so long for me to reply. I was busy catching up on the editing. I deleted the "Thomas the tank Engine" page and kept the other one. I don't think that it's really Wilbert. I think it's just a coincidence. Should what be in the trivia? You can add what you want, but I have to be able to understand it. :P It's not that you make it sound complicated, it's that I live in the US and know nothing about the UK VHS releases. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Salty's Secret DVD I saw your update on YouTube where you reviewed the Salty's Secret and other Thomas Adventures DVD and you mentioned it was missing the booklet. Well, I don't think the DVD ever came with one. I have a non-Lionsgate version of it and there's still no booklet. My theory is this: The only other DVDs that came out before this one were the "best of's" (I think) so the makers of the DVD just copy and pasted the same info onto the back of the case intending to have a booklet with it. But then they decided not to for what ever reason (most likely realizing that it wasn't a "best of"). Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Early Angelis Narrations Hi, Dan5589 (AKA Buster the Steamroller) has just given me the links to old UK narrations of third series episodes.He said I could upload them to DailyMotion as long as I give credit to you and Onu. I'm just checking to see if this is okay with you. I might not upload them but if I choose to, will you allow me to (I will give you two full credit).If you don't want me to upload them, I don't mind :) By the way, where did you get them from? Are they on any UK video release? SteamTeam 09:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Of Course You can upload them :) Why do you think i sent them ya? :) :Thank you. SteamTeam 12:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: So if theirs no need for a Thomas Goes Fishing Page... No. thanks for pointing those out! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:58, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I have a better quailty picture of The Sad Story of Henry and other Stories VHS , but how do i change the image on a template? :I'll change it for you if you want. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Which Episode? I don't know. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks It was my pleasure - Thank you for uploading them! They are all excellent. My favourite is the one of Edward, Gordon and Henry in the sheds in Cows. :) Hope there are more to come soon :) I couldn't agree more. Those pages do need more images and I am working on it but I haven't got round to those episodes yet :) SteamTeam 21:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the compliment, TEngine. Lucky you, living in the UK... got all the old merchandise that I'd love to look at somewhere or another... :P Anyway, I'm hoping you have more video expertise than I do, because... I have the videos on DVD (I'm not a COMPLETE idiot, I have a DVD recorder to get them with), but I have absoloutely NO idea how to upload them, as they are rather big (3-4GB, give or take). I don't know what to do with them! :P Tender Engines 04:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Calling All Engines! WOW! Where did you get all those ultra-rare Calling All Engines picture! They are AMAZING!!! SteamTeam 20:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Promotional DVD? Is it just a DVD packed with photographs? Thanks a bunch for sharing them. I agree with the Fat Controller's letter BUT my copy of the video has that letter so I'm leaving it on the page but I will mention in the trivia that is only came with rereleased copies and is meant for Season 4 releases. How does that sound :) SteamTeam 21:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The Great Festival Adventure Thanks a lot! I've been meaning to create pages for the video games for some time now but I never get round to it. I'm glad you're doing it. Do you have any images of the games to upload? SteamTeam 17:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I had some images of the engines, but i think you removed them, they were for each engine page 17:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, I never removed them. It must have been Thomasfan. I'm sure he had his reasons but if you want to reupload them I'll make sure they're not deleted. I'd love to see them. Especially now we have a proper place to put them on The Great Festival Adventure page :) SteamTeam 18:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:DVD Images Hi, there is no way to rip a menu. I performed a screen capture SteamTeam 19:05, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I use PowerDVD which cost me lot of money to download. I can't remember how much exactly but I think it was £50.00 + SteamTeam 19:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) SiF Hi, I think that it's awesome for you to join the Thomas and Friends Wiki. I've seen SiF a couple of times while browsing the internet. I recently read your interview with Ben Small and Keith Whikham, I enjoyed reading every minute of it. I hope you are able to interview more voice actors of the show we on this Wiki all enjoy. While I am too young to become an actual member, I never let that stop me from reading the essays, parodies, and articles everyone worked so hard to write. GordonfanChat with me! 18:46, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Pics As always, I'm loving the pics you're uploading. I've put that Daisy and Bertie pic on Owen Bell's page. Thanks. SteamTeam 14:28, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Link Thanks for the link :) SteamTeam 08:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can you do please... OK done. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Need help with intro I Don't know how to make a Trainz Thomas opening, end credits and remakes, I've seen ur trainz remakes on YouTube, and they're awesome! Thanks, and remember to sign in! TEngine, Thanks for the compliments. I guess it's because Australia has good ties with both England and America, which produces the best and rarest book and pictures. YES! And I've got another book in today, as a matter of fact. :D Tender Engines 06:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you help identify this book? I'm hoping you can help me identify a Thomas book I had years and years ago. It was actually 2 Thomas books that were packaged in a cardboard slipcase. Both the cover of the books and the slipcase were coloured like red bricks and had an image relating to the story in the centre. I can't remember the names of the stories contained. Was this possibly part of a series of Thomas books? I had a very similar Captain Pugwash set, 2 books in a slipcase, almost identically packaged. Any idea who may have published these books or the name of the series? Re:Idea Do you mean screen captures? Also, here's some rare (and some not-so-rare) Thomas pic I put into a YouTube video. They will be uploaded onto the wikia soon. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVkEAPGH0SY SteamTeam 15:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I assume you liked them then ;) They will be put on the wikia soon. SteamTeam 15:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Which one was your favourite? SteamTeam 15:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:poster I'd love to but I can't because the poster is printed on the reverse of the front cover and to photograph it would been ripping the cover off. It is just the picture from the front cover of Thomas the Tank Engine illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. It can also be seen on the front of the magazine cover if you look closely. SteamTeam 15:35, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Uploading Problem Done :) SteamTeam 10:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Isn't their Thanks for getting that video removed! It really does help the Wikia! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:37, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:KidsTV Channel I have - thanks for the warning. I was out all day yesterday but I've sorted it now :) SteamTeam 09:52, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey I fixed the MIR page. Everything else should be OK now too. If you see anything though, just let me know. :) We are in the middle of changing the logo right now. It should be changed sometime next week. Thanks for the logos BTW! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: More Vandalised Pages I promise you, they are clear of vandalism. The problem is on your end. Clear your browser's cache and if you still see it I'll then see what I can do. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:18, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sodor Island 3D Forums TEngine, I believe that you're someone of importance on the SI3DF? If so, could you check or get someone to check people trying to register, because I've tried to join as TenderEngines. Thankyou! Tender Engines 07:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Can you tell me? I don't understand :( Can you explain a bit more please :) SteamTeam 19:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :They're great. If you're planning on uploading episode images please read the announcements about my image project. Also, can you not upload images from the thirteenth and eleventh seasons but, as it says in the announcements, I'm planning on doing them ASAP. SteamTeam 22:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Rules Please remember to follow our image rules. Thanks! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Calling All Engines I'm sure he had his reasons. I didn't see them myself so I really cannot say why. SteamTeam 09:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm going to try and rezise them with the help of the Happy Little Helpers DVD Menu This site desveres the best content and alot of info, and most of the tiome i seem to be doing it all TEngine 09:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: What was Wrong? They were missnamed. That was the only problem. Sorry you have to reupload them, but you have been asked to follow the rules before. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:13, August 26, 2010 (UTC) If you need to do any re-edits, but not too heavy be my guest TEngine 14:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :No they're fine now. :) I had to move a few, but they're great! Keep up the great work! I'm still sorry to make you redo all of this. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: If its ok The problem wasn't the pictures. It was that you missnamed them AGAIN! Now I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to block you for a week. You've been warned many many times before, but you kept missnaming the pics. I hate to do this, but rules are rules. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry I tried my hardest renaming them, thats the frustrating bit, i actually prefer your help renaming them, it helps me alot, i don't ACTUALLY mean to break the rules, Not to mention how long it took me to Rip these Menus, if you give me once more chance i will make sure i will set things right, TBH i don't have many menus left to do. In fact, i did this Wikia a favor today, a user for a strange reason, someone called Alex Glover renamed the episodes of the Dvds of Best of James, Gordon and Percy, so to save you time i helped to put their right anmes back in their place, I promise if you unblock me i will make sure to do it right this time, Things have been bad this week and i don't really want them worse, I jsut managed to get out of an Argument with my friend Chris. '' TEngine 15:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, after your block expires, you can continue to upload images - as long as you name them properly. And I don't mind renaming them, but you upload so many at a time that it's hard for me to keep up with you. (And you're still going to be ahead of me due to the time difference between the US and UK.) So if you upload them with a name that ''you think is right, then that's OK. But I'' may not think that they're named properly. So, to save us both bother, can you limit yourself to uploading only about 10 images a day? Then, I'll either rename them or give you the OK to upload more. How does that sound to you? :) And I know you help out the Wikia a lot. That's why it was so hard for me to block you. I hope I never have to do it again. :( 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 18:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Block Since you have such an outstanding character, it's been decided to shorten your ban from one week to one day. I know you didn't mean to break the rules, but I hope that this will help you to remember them. I think that I should explain why you were blocked though. The reason was to protect the Wikia from future troublesome users. If we let you get off with this minor offence even after you had been warned, then other users will question why you weren't blocked but they were. And then the Wikia would loose all respect for being a fair and enjoyable place. Do you understand what I mean? :) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I understand Now i would like to keep in contact more often with ya, witch is why i'm gonna ask for your email adress, i would liek to share my menus with you so you can upload them aswell as i, Now i'm gonna upload a Saltys Secret image and before i do more i want to know if the name is FULLY Correct. TEngine 08:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) And Thanks :) :You're welcome. :) But, instead of sending emails, do you think we could PM each other on SiF? My user name is the same there, so you'll be able to find me easily. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 18:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Today is My Birthday! :D TEngine 23:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pictures That's because Wikia is doing some sort of update. Right now, no one can upload images. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!''' 14:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC)